


fallen clé

by jeonginks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonginks/pseuds/jeonginks
Summary: Nine kids appeared in the elevator, to the land that was not meant for humans, and you just had to be guarding the gate at the moment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter only contains a blurb for better understanding of following excerpts.

blurb:

this wasn’t in the instruction manual your boss gave you when you took up the easy part-time job of guarding the gate to clé. what do you do when nine humans (all very charming, mind you, and all seemed tension-filled) appears? your boss never told you how to deal with that, he only told you to direct the gods to the right, the nobles to the middle, and the peasants to the left.

 

 

 

and creatures who were at the wrong floor, supposedly the category you should put the boys in, were the ones you send back up to the top for the almighty to handle because the elevator is never wrong.

so obviously, they had something to do with the misguided elevator because they’re not supposed to be here, but since the elevator is never wrong, they are the ones who’re wrong.

jeez. that doesn’t sound like a stable system, does it?

“uh,” you dropped yourself off the stool. the zapping lights above you flashed even more rapidly due to the whole elevator commotion the boys have just created.

you could smell the earth soil on them, but there was something else that coated a specific one of them, the one stood at the side of the elevator before the buttons.

_chan_  furrowed his eyebrows when he saw you. his eyes briefly glanced past your shoulders to split hallway that all appeared hallow, like the only way for you to go was down.

(which for them, definitely, because people of your kind can either fly or they have the physique to deal with a free fall. while people like them, on the other hand, can’t.)

“excuse me, we–”

“phasmatos tutella,” you spelled quickly when he took a step. your hand shot out to create an electrical ward around the gap, the lightening zapping around the edges threateningly. “don’t test me, i’m top of my class.”

“so is  _seungmin_ , you’re not special!”

“ _minho_ , shut up!”

“we just need you to send us back to where this is supposed to lead us,” chan took another brave step forward, willing himself not to wince when you hardened the joints of your fingers and the barrier zapped as a whole in front of his face. he held up the key in his hand, an old dusty looking one with hard metal boiled into a familiar pattern.

you’ve seen it in the museum before, on a sketch hung on top of an old book that has a hole in the shape of a key that had gone missing for decades. 

you let your hands dropped to the side, your eyes wide. 

but why do these humans have it?


	2. excerpt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine kids appeared in the elevator, to the land that was not meant for humans, and you just had to be guarding the gate at the moment.

“Hand me the key.”

Chan could feel his friends’ eyes on him when you asked that question. He didn’t even have to look to be able to feel the piercing gaze and what message they were meant to convey: don’t do it, don’t give it to them. And Chan wanted to follow suit with his friends, he really did.

The key was hard earned. After breaking into the government tower located in Earth’s central city, went through the trouble to hack into their security and electricity system, knocked down several guards who were obviously way better built and equipped with better knowledge and better weapons, and jumped from one roof to another to escape the tailgating guards—it would be horrible if Chan simply hands over the key to someone else.

But the electrical fence that stood before him was threatening and Chan knew he was not the only one smelling the heat that burned the surface of the metal. It wafted before their nose as if to let them know all you needed to do was wave your fingers and chant a spell to replace the smoke with their blood.

Chan looked behind him at his friends, who either immediately eyed him back with a slight glare asking him not to back down or with pleading eyes waiting for him to lead the way. The responsibility weighted down on his shoulders and he felt funny. One key, nine people and one stranger.

One goddamn stranger.

He cleared his throat, “Are you going to give it back to me?”

“Are you going to give it to me?” You asked.

“Do I have a choice?” Chan retorted calmly, looking at you in the eye with his own honest, defeated ones.

You licked your lower lip, unsure of your next move. If there was one thing you learned on your secret rendezvous—unregistered helpers were not allowed to step even one foot out of Clé—in the land of ruination, it is you should never underestimate any type of creatures. Especially when you come from a powerful line of being because your own judgment could be both biased and heavily clouded.

When you’re powerful, you really do think you are on the top of the world. And that arrogance, you have learned, is exactly what will cause you humiliation and downfall.

Although you have not heard much of humans, you do know that they don’t own any special possessions the way you do. They don’t have any sparkles on their fingers or scales in their lungs, but they do have heavy ambition and profound intellect. And such a strong subconscious mindset was something you did not plan to mess with.

“I suppose you don’t,” you spoke carefully as you eyed all of them together, trying to sniff out their emotions with the remaining scent spell that still lingered on you after you cast it on yourself for a round trip around the elementary classroom to find who stole the box of crayons.

The magic on the key was too strong for you to sniff anything from the boys. The rusty, faded flower smell of old enchantment somehow still overpowering the refreshing air of boyishness coated around the boys still stuck in the elevator.

You sighed, “Fine, I will give it back to you, but just let me make sure this is the key I think it is.”

“Are there more keys?”

“I knew it! I knew there are more keys!”

“Wait,” you laughed in disbelief at the sudden wave of shock that hit your nose. Now you could smell it, their emotions, when they were all clustered together as they felt it simultaneously.

That was a pleasant surprise. Why else would they have the key if they didn’t want it? And how would they ever want it if they didn’t even know the true functions of it? Did these Earthlings simply stumbled upon the key and thought it would be fun to wave it around in the air?

“Do you know what that is?” You asked.

“We know it’s a key and it is the one our current president used to build our home for us,” Chan replied timidly as if you were asking a question that would determine how they were going to end up. “But we couldn’t stand the corrupted society anymore so we decided we could steal the key and see what we could do to maybe reverse the process of their creation.”

“So you want to save your homeland?” You said softly after a moment of processing, feeling the softening of your chest starting to grow at the reminiscent expression on their faces.

Jeongin, who had been standing closely behind Chan, stepped up with his eyes bright and voice genuine, “We just want to get rid of the corruption and build a new home, that is all.”

His voice was thick but he spoke with mellowness, which was quite an interesting contrast, and there was a way his voice made you feel persuaded and sympathetic as if you were talking to a child.

Your caution was up by instinct, but you let them down by choice.

The boys breathed out a silent sigh when the barrier zapped into nothingness with a simple wave of your hand. The atmosphere quickly returned to the original dimly lit area and quiet air at the disappearance of the electricity.

“Well, if what you want is to create a new home then you’ve already done half of the job by taking away the Creation Key. Your new home runs on this single key, without it, it will only crumble and return back to its original structure,” you rubbed your hands together to sooth out the heat on your hand after having sustained the barrier for longer and stronger than you ever needed to.

This was what your teacher was telling you about, exceeding the normal time frame and overusing your voltage was not a good idea.

“And if your homeland is anything like ours, you Earthlings are probably crawling in broken architectures and rolling in ashes right now,” you shrugged, and when you saw their confused faces, you nodded. “Oh yes, I am glad you asked. Your stupid… presi…whatever you called him, I don’t care. He stole our key and now our entire land has collapsed into nothing but dirt and soil.”

Awkwardness ensued then as the boys found their breath hitch in their throat after Woojin spoke up first, a soft apology being muttered out under his breath. They felt bad, definitely, but there was also a sense of guilt knowing that an apology on behalf of their older generation’s wrongdoing would never be able to suffice, to compensate for the fall of your homeland.

“Oh don’t, I wasn’t there for the fall. I am used to the way I live now so quite frankly, I don’t care,” you said, “But I do yearn for a better system and a better place for my home, so I am going to help to bust your own down, then you give me back both the keys so I can hand it back to our Mage and well, she will do her restoring.”

“Keys?”

“Oh yes, the Destruction Key,” you hummed, “I will explain it along the way. I’m sure the museum has more information on the keys than my faded memories do.”

You clapped your hands together and turned around to face the three hallways. With a loud whistle, something fell from the ceiling, a hand to be exact. The hand was clenched into a fist and it faced all of you for a moment, seizing you up and down causing you to laugh.

You pulled out a small lollipop from your pocket, waving it around, “I know it’s not the end of my shift yet, but something urgent came up. Let us through and tell no one, then I’ll give you this.”

It paused at you, contemplating before it opened its hand and beckoned you over. The boys followed you as you approached the hand that descended down the ceiling, attached to something with a vague resemblance to a hand arm and a wooden stick. You put the lollipop in its hand and the hand returned back to its post, dissolving into the ceiling and creating a square-like shape that soon dropped down with a ladder.

“Be careful when you get up there, the only way is down from the top,” you said, “But I’m going to catch you so go slow.”

“Wait,” Chan said, pushing himself forward to meet you. When he do face you upfront, he found his original plan of thanking you completely vanishing from his mind, and when you raised your eyebrows at him curiously, he could stutter out a few puffs of air.

“Phasmatos Cessalum,” you placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling a jolt at your fingertips as you transferred your own steady heartbeat to his. Chan’s eyes widened at his decreasing stress, feeling the encouragement in your eyes that told him to continue.

“My name is Chan, Bang Chan,” he introduced, “And um, thanks.”

You smiled, amused, “You’re welcome, Chan. Welcome to Clé.“


	3. excerpt 2

Clé didn’t start off very well for the boys and it seemed like things would not be getting any better for them.

The boys climbed up the ladder one by one carefully, minding their every step on their up way up the rusty ladder which they watched transformed from a wooden hand emerged from the surface of the gray ceiling and keeping in mind your casually threatening mentions of their death by falling off the top.

It was pitch black before them—scratch that, not just before them. It was pitch black from all over their surroundings and all directions. There were no stars and no moon in the night sky, if the object skywards was indeed a portion of the vast sky they see every day back on Earth. It was all just a canvas of darkness within the area they were standing in, the overwhelming amount of blindness making them feel inferior so they all resulted in scrambling their hands around in hopes to feel each others’ existence.

You, upon hearing the uncomfortable shifting of their clothing, immediately assumed it was the darkness that brought them this lingering agitation that didn’t seem to go away even after they found their spaces in each others’ hands. It was how you felt the first time you faced this place, icky and shivers.

“Phasmatos Incendium,” you whispered under your breath as you turned around abruptly, your changing presence startling the boys under the dark before your full image came into view, a small flittering of red-orange fire hanging delicately just above your palm. “Sorry, there is usually light here but my boss just won’t pay his electricity bills and the Raijus are assholes so they will immediately cut you off your supplies.”

“It doesn’t look like you need the electricity,” Chan commented, gesturing to your raised hand that temporarily illuminated the surroundings for them to the minimum amount.

“Everyone needs lights, Chan. No one lives in a candle-lit home anymore,” You laughed then, eyeing the little fire that danced above your hand as you turned and twisted your wrist, “I know what you’re thinking, that I can just use a fire spell and fix everything. Well, I can’t because my home isn’t sealed shut, the wind is going to blow the fire off and I can’t keep making them. It stings my hand when I do.”

The boys’ raised their brows, or just showed any sign of confusion with their beautiful features, and you could smell the questioning scent running off of their aura easily by standing so close to the bundle of them. You smiled faintly at their bewilderment, non-judging and unsurprised by the little cultural shock that would have arisen anyway as soon as they step further into Clé.

“You are one of those who thinks having this is everything you’ll ever need in life, huh?” You said, magnifying the fire in your hand to show emphasis on what you were referring to. When the boys nodded with a slightly shameful and embarrassed look, you could only nod in acknowledgment.

It wasn’t the first time people have assumed witches and spellcasters own absolutely every power there is to own. Technically speaking, it is true. Your kind—with pure magic running in your veins and rushing off the tip of your tongue—can, in fact, do anything you want as long as the right amount of channeling and the perfect structure spell or ritual is involved.

But a lot of people always fail to remember that magic isn’t just a wave of your fingers, it doesn’t just give itself to you. Magic isn’t generous, the property of the sun and the moon doesn’t come for free.

“Magic comes with a price,” you spoke, “You use it, you feel it.”

They are like side effects. Fire stings your hand, healing hurts you the same way you received your wound, water suffocates your lungs, nature irks you as if worms and spiders are crawling on your skin, telekinesis and telepathy gives you headaches—it doesn’t hurt you physically and it leaves no permanent damage, but you feel it all in your nerves and veins.

Just as you told the boys: you want to do everything, then you feel everything.

Some people get used to the icky feeling, some people drive themselves into insanity by either getting addicted to the uncomfortableness or being unable to deal with the constant itching of their skin where the magic was once activated. Thus, remedies were created and schools opened courses to teach young mages how to cope with the anxiety that comes with expecting the pain.

“D–does it hurt you now?” Jeongin, you remembered to be the boy with extremely persuasive eyes that appeared to be more heart-palpitation inducing under the warm lit of fire, asked with a hand on his leader’s shoulder. He peeked over Chan, rather timidly but also curious as his eyes trained at the flame on your hand.

“Not quite the way it did the first time I used it,” you hummed, “You get used to the way it burns until the pain diminishes into nothing but a mere prick of a needle. Some forget and some remember. It is quite fascinating, how creatures can adapt to pain so differently.”

“That doesn’t mean anything, though,” Jeongin mumbled, a small smile playing on his lips when he looked into your eyes, innocently and genuinely. He shrugged his shoulders as if all he was spilling were the most casual things, “Just because you got used to it doesn’t mean it still doesn’t hurt. You don’t have to do it for us if it hurts.”

Kindness, a form of warmth you haven’t given yourself the chance to receive from other people in a while until those people decided you weren’t worth the trouble anymore. Yet here he was, Yang Jeongin, handing a kind heart out with words hanging off his tongue like it was the least troubling thing to do.

It might appear small to him but to you it was everything, it was rare, and it was special.

“Who said I was doing this for you guys?” You could not help but let out a chuckle when you saw the light drain from his eyes and a blush crept up his cheeks due to the potential misunderstanding. “I’m just kidding, Jeongin. If you want to help me out, let’s get this over with and officially enter the lands of Clé.”

You stepped aside on the plane you all stood on to give the boys some place to step up. Leaning forward the free space in front of you, you glanced down at the brightly lit ground that would be the actual land of Clé and you pointed towards it, “We are going to have to go down there. Jump down one by one after I do and I will–”

“Hey, woah, hey! Slow down a little, (Name),” Jisung laughed as he stumbled back with his arms stretched out to his sides, his hands held on by his friends to keep him from clumsily falling to the ground after seeing the height of the free fall. “You don’t mean jump, right? Like, fall down.”

You blinked at Jisung, your brows furrowed at his overly static—unclear and messy—reaction. His friends held him back from returning to where they originally came from, stomping on the floor to find where the entrance was located. You should really tell him there was no actual entrance or exit to this place. The door is where the hand goes and the hand goes where it pleases, only coming back at the calling of its presence.

There is not one designated way to call for the door, it’ll know what you’re looking for it.

Your eyes widened even more when Minho leaned over the edge timidly, his hands curled into fists at his side while he peeked his head out just a fraction to barely give himself a glance of the full ground. He quickly removed himself from the edge, pushing past his friends to stand at the back with a masked frown on his face.

“Are those two okay?” You asked, pointing at Jisung, who was verbally voicing his complaints, and Minho, who was visibly shaking.

Turning to you with a small frown paired with a nervous smile, Felix waved his hand at you, “Those two have a bit of a height problem. Don’t worry about it, we will be with you in just a second–Jisung, please.” The last part was spoken in a hush, with Felix’s hand flying up to rub Jisung’s shoulder in a soothing pattern.

Seungmin, who had been frustratingly staring at Jisung and Minho with a panicking Jeongin (he had been overthinking about the failing of their months in the making plan to overthrow the government) by his side decided to turn around and approach you, who was casually playing with the flame in your hand.

“Can’t you help them out with the spell? What was it again… Phasmatos Cessalum?” He asked.

“You sure pick things up fast,” You hummed in amusement, “I would if I could, just to get all of these over with, but I’m afraid it’s not possible when it comes to that spell.”

Seungmin frowned with a head tilt, “Why not?”

“They can’t, Seungmin,” Minho emerged within the dark suddenly, and you move your hand to illuminate his features better for this conversation. He was less shaky at this point but you could not tell if he decided he would get over the height or if he was simply putting up a front. Looking at Seungmin, Minho spoke, “They just told us they feel whatever magic they use. Assuming Phasmatos Cessalum is a spell to calm one down–”

“To transfer my own stable heartbeat in return for their nervousness,” you cut him off to point out.

“Right, that. If (Name) uses the spell, they have to endure a set of nervousness coming from Jisung and me, which will weight down on whatever side effect of the spell they would be using to catch us from the fall,” he said, looking over at you and catching your entranced eyes. “They might have magic but assuming you own the anatomy of a normal human being, that will be too much nausea to handle for one person. It will greatly jeopardize their performance in keeping us all alive.”

You stuck your tongue to your inner cheek as you squinted your eyes at Minho, absolutely entranced. Seungmin was quick with absorbing the information, what you did and what you said; Minho picks things up even quicker, giving the absorbed information a thorough analysis and cultivating an almost precise prediction.

The human mind. How fascinatingly intelligent.

Before any of you knew it, the area had quieted down and the boys were all listening in on what Minho has to say. They all looked troubled now, and once again they were greatly shocked by how much and how little magic can actually do.

You nodded in approval, “He’s right. That’s why I can’t do it. A spell for enhanced strength and agility causes muscle tension. I don’t normally feel too much of it but if I have to get a batch of whatever is going on in your chest right now, it will most likely magnify with the anxiousness. So it’s either you guys jump and I catch, or you can go back to where you came from.”

“Without the key,” you added cheekily, not looking at the boys as you waited for them to sort out their problems.

Chan inhaled slowly as he turned to face his friends. They all automatically came around to stand in a circle, eyes blaring holes at their leader to say something, to make a decision.

“Are you guys okay? Do you think you can do it, Jisung, Minho?” Chan asked firstly, looking at the two boys who were still within the comfort of their friends’ arms.

Jisung gave an eager shake of his head while Minho lowered his head with a defeated purse of his lips.

Chan knew for sure their best bet at the moment would be to jump down so they could enter Clé and do what they came here for, but Jisung and Minho—they looked so troubled with their pale faces and frowning eyes. He could not just force them down the cliff for the sake of continuing the plan, the mere idea of shoving the boys to face their fears when they were clearly unprepared for it was appalling.

Chan licked his lips and glanced at Changbin, “Do you think you can jump with Minho? Just hold onto him and you two can jump together.”

Changbin quickly nodded at Chan before he shared a glance with Minho, waving his hand for the other boy to stand by his side.

“Jisung,” Chan called, “You with me.”

Chan sighed after receiving a nod from Jisung and he spun on his heels to call for you. You were moving around to stretch your back when he turned around, Chan assumed you had already put the spell on you and you were trying to manually go around the side effect of the magic. He spoke when you gestured for him to speak, “Do you think you can catch two of us at the same time.”

You sucked in a breath, your brows furrowing as you looked at him, “Are you guys jumping in pairs?”

“Not all of us, just Jisung with me and Changbin with Minho,” Chan said, pointing at the four of them as he named them off.

You nodded then, scratching the back of your head with a gentle puff of your cheeks as you calculated your chances of not being squished to the ground after catching two boys who fell from that height. Giving yourself a moment to crank up a mental spellbook, you finally gave Chan a signal of confirmation, “Okay, pairs jump down last and individuals come first.”

“You got it?”

You whip your head around to look at Jisung, whose hand still clutched at the frame of Felix’s. His eyes were wide as they looked back at you, asking desperately for solace. You sealed your lips shut upon smelling the fear that radiated off his body, finding yourself gulping in faint shock that your chest stirred up with a newfound emotion of helpfulness, that you barely knew this boy yet somehow you wanted to take the fear off his shoulders just by a brief look at his face.

You gave your a mental note: to find out if humans are generally empathy-inducing with just the use of their expression or was it yourself breaking down the solidity of your emotional barrier. After sticking the memo, you returned your attention to Jisung by flashing him an assuring smile paired with a nod.

“Yes, Jisung, I got you,” you said. “Now if you will excuse me, I’ve got a cliff to jump off.”

It happened fast. Their flinch as they watched you hop down the cliff with a playful peace sign pressed to the side of your cheeks and the echos of your goodbye inching towards your fall; Your signals for them to jump down one by one after what seemed to be one short second; The actual falling of their bodies before they hit the back of your arms and once again feel the solid ground at their feet.

It happened fast. All his friends jumped before him. Even Minho surrendered quickly to the threatening edge when Changbin held his hands tightly and gave it an encouraging squeeze. He puffed his cheeks out to better his breathing, finding it quickening rather than slowing down, much to his dismay.

An arm snuck around his shoulder blindly as Chan tried to make sure of Jisung’s location after being rid of their sight at the lack of illumination, “Hey, are you doing okay? It’s our turn.”

Jisung shakily sighed as he shook his head gently, closing his eyes to calm his nerves down. The image of falling off was far too vivid for him and his mind was going out of its way to give him the worst scenario possible. He tried so hard to believe in you, finding it easier to do so after you have him your token of reassurance, but the anxiousness suddenly came back to him when his turn was finally up.

“I have to do this,” Jisung muttered out.

“No, you don’t,” Chan said, “I’m not going to force you to do what you can’t do. We can try and find another way out of there.”

“There is no other way out, Chan,” Jisung said, “We can barely see anything without the light in here. We’re stuck here until we finish what we started.”

Chan licked his lower lip, hearing the shuffling of Jisung’s clothes before a hand closed around his torso and pulled him in. He responded to the tense tug on his shirt by bringing an arm around Jisung and guiding him towards the first step, clenching his teeth when he heard the boy whimper in fear.

“I will grab you, Jisung. Hyung will catch you,” Chan whispered, “And (Name) will catch us. You have to trust me.”

Jisung nodded, taking tentative steps forward as Chan patiently followed. He counted each step: one, two, three, four, five, six…

Drop.

He really thought he would scream when the ground no longer supported him, but he didn’t. Instead, he found his own eyes shutting tighter and his body pressing close to Chan’s side as Chan brought his hand over to shield half of his body.

Their figures cut through the air and wind at a fast pace, the pressure forcing against their nose until they couldn’t breathe nor see the moment the dark black night sky turned into a cloud-filled summer sky. Just an invisible divider making a clean cut between the sky of Clé and the ground of the empty heaven they have just stepped on.

Jisung counted again: one, two, three…

“Imperium Aurisia,” you whispered under your breath with your head held up high to watch the two last falling bodies. Your hands were held before your chest with both palms facing up the sky and your fingers bending once every while.

The wind blew, not above but around you, circling you like a mini tornado. Your hands twirled around each other in a circular motion, fluidly at a certain angle to make the spell work better. The figure of the bundle of wind first went around your body figure before you left above your head and moved towards the spot below Jisung and Chan.

The form of wind flattened into a plate-like structure when the two hit. You tensed up the muscles in your fingers to balance out the weight of the boys and the weight of the wind to make sure they couldn’t slip past their temporary ground. Then, slowly and surely, you waved your hand in a beckoning motion to signal for the plate of wind to head lower to the ground before they disappeared into a puff of smoke.

“There we go. That wasn’t so bad, was it?” You said after you marched up to the two boys, smiling down at them as you watched Chan release Jisung from his arms to carefully glance up at you.

His eyes moved past your shoulders at his friends, counting off their heads to make sure they all made it to the ground before he dropped back down on his back and groaned at the sunlight that had hit his eyes as soon as he opened them.

Chan placed a hand on his face, “Why is there suddenly a sun?”

“Oh, this is Clé. The place we were at before is the Empty Heaven, it is above the sky of Clé–”

“Heaven as in… the heaven?”

“Yes, Seungmin, but we can’t see the dead unless they show themselves to us,” you said, “I don’t know why they have this weird system. I thought it is kind of disrespectful to the dead but what can I say? I don’t make the rules.”

“Yeah, well, that’s why we’re here,” Woojin laughed.

Your brows furrowed a little. This is the first time you’ve heard him talk.

“What’s above the Empty Heaven?”

You shrugged, “I don’t know for sure, possibly the ruination. The places changed when The Divine Land fell apart. The structure of our new world is different now and without the key, the elevator only brings us to the places that can be accessed without it so it’s either Clé, the land of ruination, or the golden mansion where The Almighty lives.”

“That is an awful lot to take in,” Felix commented, scrunching up his nose as he tousled his hair running a hand through it frustratedly.

You hummed, “Yeah, but hey, no worries. You Earthlings seem to pick up things really quickly anyway.”

The boys groaned at the name. Not that it was a bad nickname (it was a bad nickname), being called a name like that sent them shivers knowing they have been calling other creatures by weird names for the longest time, believing only in their existence. Having the roles flipped all of a sudden was rather weird for them.

Chan stood up then and he reached his hand out for Jisung to grab. He did, being pulled up with ease. Dusting himself off, Jisung eyes his surroundings and found themselves standing in the midst of a spacious land. Perhaps a mountain of some kind, a mountain with an edge that faced the big sky.

This was Clé, huh? It seemed pretty normal.

“Let’s go quick before the Rocs fly down and eat us all,” you announced as you clapped your hands.

Well, the natural scenery of it was pretty normal, at least.

“Where are we going now?” Chan asked, stepping up.

You smiled, “We are going to the library.”

“Not the museum? I thought the key is in the museum,” Seungmin asked.

“Yes, but I think it is best we brush more on how to use the keys instead of how the key was created and used back in the old days, so we need the books,” you clapped your hands together and said, “Also, the only place that has the blueprint of the museum structure is in the library safe inside the staff’s office. And if we are going to be stealing the Destruction Key, I think we need to come up with a well-developed plan.”

The boys nodded in agreement then. That sounded like a good schedule. Not only could they get their job done, they could also use it as an excuse to learn more about the Divine Land through reading the books because they would be lying if they said they weren’t at least a little curious to how the system of the Divine Land was like before humans went ahead and destroyed it by stealing the key.

Chan glanced at his friends before he turned to you, who smiled expectantly at him. He nodded, “Let’s take a trip to the library. If you will lead the way, (Name).”

You nodded, turning around and gesturing for them to follow you. Not long after you guys walked a few steps down the sloppy road of the mountain located literally at the edge of Clé, Jisung approached your side bashfully, a cheeky smile on his face.

“Thank you,” he said, “For catching me.”

You looked at him with amusement, musing happily, “You’re welcome. I am glad to help.”

He smiled at you, the brightly lit expression of his making your eyes go blank in thoughts again.

Oh yeah, it was you. Maybe a little bit of Jisung’s generally likable character but the rare softness came mostly from you. 


End file.
